Gods eyes
by shadowD1993
Summary: Harry is chosen by the king of hell to have the gods eyes


"Get back here FREAK!" a whale of a boy yelled as he and his gang chased a boy who looked to be 8 when he was really 10. The boy knew he couldn't be caught or he get a beating of a life time. The boy went to the only place he knew where it was safe and there weren't many places the boy could call safe.

He finally pushed the door open to the library and got in just in time to hear his cousin say "we'll get you later freak and just wait till you get home and dad will kill you!" Harry knew he could go back home and he would to stay here till his cousin left which would take awhile since he was so tired he couldn't move his fat ass off the stairs.

So Harry went to the back of the library since even though he was safe here people always looked at him like a monster or freak. They always whispered about how to stay away from him since strange things always happened around him and it didn't help that his aunt and uncle always gossiped about him and calling him a freak in front of people.

As Harry moved to the back of the library he saw a light coming from a small door that led to the basement. Not usually Harry being a smart kid as he is would stay away from going in the door but for some strange reason the light seemed to call for him. It was like he was in a trance as he walked down the stairs he saw there was a box full of books and the top book was the one that was glowing. The title of the book surprised him as he read "The Sage of Heaven and Hell", he open the book to find it empty except for the first page which read.

_I call thee king of hell and let me show you my path. _Harry repeated those words out loud by mistake. Next thing he knew was everything went pitch black and a figure came out of the ground that look like a huge scary mask. What scared Harry the most tho is the mask spoke.

"**Child you summoned me now tell me what path you choose, The Path of Creation or the Path of the Destroyer. Tell me now and make sure it's your true path or you shall die" **said the mask

"I don't know what my path is but it shall be my own path and nobody will tell me what that path is" he said to the mask. He had to tell the truth because the mask said he would die if he wasn't true to his words.

"**Child you have chosen no path but both paths so until you accept your destiny, your path shall be the Path of Life. Your soul is pure and your words are true except for the foul spirit in your scar."** The mask opened its mouth and shot a green beam at the scar and pulled out a foul evil looking shadow. "**Now child come with me and accept the eyes of gods" **the mask said as he turned into a door.

As he walked through the door everything turned into a great meadow, but as he look around he saw there was every kind of environment, from desert sand to an ocean, to a rainforest and mountains and many others he had never seen before.

"**I see you made the choice to come child" **said a voice

Harry turns around and saw where the door was, was the mask only the mask had the body of a samurai. "Where are we? And who are you?" he asked the samurai

"**First child we are in hell, second I am the king of Hell also know as Gedo" said Gedo **

"Why am I here? I thought hell was where evil people were suppose to go and I thought hell was suppose to be more evil looking?" he said to Gedo

"**You child are the chosen one to posses the Gods eyes also call The Rinnegan, you will train here and then be taken to a world where you can start fresh except ill call you for missions when I need you. The second question is this is where people can live before they are reborn into the cycle, only the truly evil people are sent to the bottom fires of hell till they burn away all their sins." Said Gobi **

"**Now child you shall spend 6 years here training and learning the secretes of your power and while you may stay here for 6 years only 6 months shall go by in the mortal realm. By the time your training is done you shall become the savior you're meant to be and not just save your world but another's too. Now let's meet you teachers and a couple of other people who are just dying to meet you."** Gobi said with a smirk as 8 bright lights came down from the sky and started to turn into humans figures. The first figures were of 6 men all clearly shown they had an aura of power around them. The other two was a man and a woman, the man looked like and older version of himself except he had hazel eyes, the women had long beautiful pure red hair and emerald eyes just like him.

"Who are these people?" he asked with a little worried as any 10 year old with all this dropped on him would be.

"**The man who look like you is James father and the women who has your eyes is Lily mother, the 6 other men are going to be your teachers and life comrades, you shall have others in time. These men are Tobirama Senju, Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Sytherin, and Gellert Grindelwald."**


End file.
